wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gul'dan
|Klasse =früher |Zugehörigkeit = Horde Brennende Legion Schattenrat Zwielichthammerclan |Fraktion =Datei:Horde 32.gif Horde |Geschlecht = Männlich |Titel =Erster Hexenmeister der Orcs |Gesinnung =Datei:Horde 32.gif Freundlich Datei:Allianz 32.gif Feindlich |Herkunft =Schattenmondtal |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status = Tot, Schädel im Besitz von Illidan Lebend in Warlords of Draenor }}Gul'dan war der erste Hexenmeister der orkischen Horde. In Warlords of Draenor: Gul'dan Geschichte Vor der Horde Gul'dan wurde missgebildet, verkrüppelt und schwach in einen unbekannten Clan hineingeboren. Die Orcs hatten nie viel für Schwäche über, und so wurde Gul'dan schnell das Ziel für Hohn und Spott sowie körperliche Misshandlung. Durch diese Qualen blieb nur Hass und Bitterkeit in Gul'dans Herzen übrig. Der Schamane des Clan bekam mit, wie seine Leute erneut auf Gul'dan einschlugen und befahl ihnen damit aufzuhören. Der Schamane glaubte Großes in Gul'dan zu sehen und riet ihm zum Thron der Elemente zu reisen. Doch Gul'dan hatte für andere nur noch Verachtung über und beleidigte ihn. Was den Häuptling zwang, Gul'dan zu verbannen. Gul'dan zog nun clanlos durch die Wüsten Draenors. Sein Hass verschlang ihn immer mehr. Er dachte sogar darüber nach, ob Teil eines Clans zu sein nicht besser sei als sein jetziges Dasein. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Schamanen und zog zum Thron der Elemente. Dort wollte er sich den Elementen opfern und alles tun, um seine jämmerliche Existenz zu beenden. Die Elemente reagierten positiv auf ihn, wollten sogar Kontakt zu ihm herstellen. Doch erkannten sie das Böse in seinem Herzen und zogen sich zurück. Kil'jaeden hingegen plante schon länger die Ausrottung der Draenei und als er den zerbrochenen Orc entdeckte, glaubte er das perfekte Werkzeug dafür gefunden zu haben und bat ihm Macht an. Mit dieser Macht kehrte Gul'dan in sein Dorf zurück und zerstörte jegliche Spuren seines alten Lebens. Nur den Ring und Stab des Schamanen nahm er an sich. "Schüler" Ner'zhuls Kil'jaeden wusste, dass er eine Galionsfigur für den Krieg gegen die Draenei bräuchte, doch Gul'dan war nicht dafür geeignet. Daher befahl der Dämonenlord jemanden zu finden, der es sei und dass Gul'dan sich mit ihm verbünden soll. Und man kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sich dafür der Schattenmondclan mit seinen geachteten Schamanen am besten dafür eignen. Gul'dan gelang es, seine dämonische Magie als Schamanismus zu kaschieren, und so brach er zum Schattenmondclan auf. Es ist unüblich, dass Orcs einen Unbekannten in ihren Clan aufnehmen, doch der Hexer erzählte ihnen eine rührselige Geschichte darüber, wie die Oger seinen Clan ausgelöscht haben. Die Schattenmondorcs hatten Mitleid mit ihm und nahmen ihn auf. Lange beobachte er den Clan und schlussendlich entdeckte er dessen Häuptling, Ner'zhul. Der Schamane sollte alle Anforderungen, die Kil'jaeden an einen Anführer stellt, erfüllen. Ner'zhul litt noch immer unter dem Tod seiner Frau Rulkhan und seiner verloren gegangenen Eigenschaft, mit den Elementen zu sprechen. Gul'dan erkannte seine Chance, er appellierte an Ner'zhuls Mitgefühl, erzählte ihm von seinem eigenen Leid und wurde schließlich dessen Freund und "Schüler". Kil'jaeden hatte seine Galionsfigur gefunden. Während der Dämonenlord den Schamanen, als dessen tote Frau getarnt, zu manipulieren begann, hetzte Gul'dan die Orcs gegen die Draenei auf. Eifrig unterstützte Gul'dan seinen "Meister" und half ihm dabei die Orcclans in eine Kriegsmaschine gegen die Draenei zu verwandeln. Kil'jaeden indessen gab seine Tarnung auf und stelle sich Ner'zhul als "schönes Wesen" vor. Alles lief gut. Als Ner'zhul bemerkte, dass er nicht länger mit den Geistern sprechen und die Elemente anrufen konnte, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er zog zum Oshu'gun, um die Ahnen zu befragen. Zu Ner'zhuls Schrecken war ihm Gul'dan gefolgt und hatte ihn an Kil'jaeden verraten. Denn der Schamane hatte die Wahrheit entdeckt und wollte dem Dämonenfürsten nicht länger dienen. So wurde Ner'zhul zu einem unterwürfigen Diener und Gul'dan stieg in Kil'jaedens Gunst. Der Dämon zögerte nicht lange und unterrichtete Gul'dan in den Künsten der Hexenmeister, dazu sollte Gul'dan die Orcs lediglich zu Sklaven der Legion machen. Der Orc war so machtgierig, dass er willentlich sein ganzes Volk anbot. Er wollte nun die einzelnen schamanistischen Clans zu einer kriegerischen, von Dämonen angetriebenen Horde machen. Um seine Macht zu garantieren, suchte Gul'dan Orcs, die ähnlich machthungrig waren und formte den Schattenrat. Dieses Organ sollte jede Schicht der orcischen Gesellschaft unterwandern, sogar die wenigen, die offen gegen den Hexenmeister sprachen und gegen die Ziele Kil'jaedens und Gul'dans handelten. Gul'dan formte den Sturmjägerclan, eine Gruppe fanatischer Orcs die nur ihm loyal gegenüber waren. Um den Pakt zwischen Gul'dan und Kil'jaeden zu festigen, wurde das Blut von Mannoroth, getarnt als Kelch der Einheit, an die Clans gereicht. Die daraus geschaffene Horde war nicht weniger brutal, wild, böse und barbarisch als der Dämon von dem Blut stammte. Unter der Leitung des Schattenrats richteten die Orcs jeden einzelnen Draenei, den sie finden konnten, brutal hin. Der Beinahe-Genozid an diesem alten Volk (Gul'dan kam zu der nicht ganz falschen Erkenntnis, dass Sie ihrem Meister ähneln) bewies, dass die Orcs für das nächste Schlachten bereit waren. Irgendwann zu dieser Zeit begann er die grausamen Zuchtversuche mit Orckriegern und Draeneifrauen. Das Resultat war Garona Halforcen, die später als unglaublich menschenähnlich galt. Gul'dan ließ sie künstlich altern und belegte sie mit Kontrollzaubern. Schnell stieg das loyale "Mädchen" zu seiner Chefspionin und -mörderin im Schattenrat auf. Er schickte Vorpil und Schwarzherz nach Auchindoun, um auch noch die sterblichen Überreste der Draenei zu entweihen und auszurauben. Um sicher zu sein, dass die Orcs nie wieder den Schamanismus praktizieren, belegte er den Oshu'gun mit Bannzaubern und sperrte die Orcgeister ein bzw. aus. Dämonen bewachten das Gebiet und stellten sicher, dass das Todesurteil, das ein Besuch nach sich zog auch vollstreckt wurde. Im Schattenmondtal wirkte er einen Zauber der die Orcs von den Elementen lösen sollte, doch das sollte ihm nicht gelingen. Um seine Macht zu beweisen, hob er vor Ort einen Berg aus dem Boden, die Hand von Gul'dan. Nach der Eroberung von Shattrath und den vernichtet geglaubten Draenei verließ Kil'jaeden die Orcs, er glaubte dass er seine Rache an Velen bekommen hatte und ging wie Mannoroth davon aus, dass sich die Orcs nun gegenseitig ausrotten würden. Für Gul'dan wurde die Luft immer enger, die dämonische Magie sorgte dafür, dass Draenor starb, die Clans gingen sich gegenseitig an die Kehle und Nervensägen, wie Durotan konnten einfach nicht aufhören sich gegen ihn auszusprechen. So stieg die Unzufriedenheit gegen Gul'dan, sein Leben war nun in Gefahr. Erster Krieg Als die Krise der Orcs immer größer wurde, nahm ein seltsames aber mächtiges Wesen Kontakt mit Gul'dan auf. Der menschliche Magus Medivh zeigte ihm Bilder einer fruchtbaren Welt mit Wesen, die sie bekämpfen können. Ferner zeigte er ihm Bilder von einem Ort, der unglaubliche Macht beherbergt. Medivh will die Horde nun nach Azeroth locken. Gemeinsam mit ihm arbeitet Gul'dan an einem magischen Durchgang, dem dunklen Portal. Um das Ritual abzuschließen, opfert er ein Draeneikind, was Durotan wütend aufschreien lässt, das Exil für den Frostwolfclan steht fest. Die Horde marschiert durch das Portal nach Azeroth. Um seine Interessen auf Draenor zu wahren, lässt Gul'dan Clans wie den Kriegshymnenclan zurück. Die Horde indessen scheitert immer wieder an dem Verusuch Sturmwind zu erobern. Daher setzt Gul'dan seine Marionette Schwarzfaust erneut auf den Thron des Kriegshäuptlings. Diesem gelingt es, die Stadt einzuschließen. Um zu verhindern, dass Feinde das dunkle Portal aufspüren hüllt Gul'dan den dunklen Morast in einen undurchdringlichen Nebel. Um einen Spion nahe Medivh zu haben, schickt er Garona Halforcen nach Karazhan. Diese freundet sich mit dessen Schüler Khadgar an. Als Medivhs Verrat bekannt wird, führen Khadgar und Anduin Lothar eine kleine Tuppe nach Karazhan. Kurz bevor Sargeras droht, Azeroth zu betreten schlägt Lothar Medivh den Kopf ab. Das ist erschreckend fatal für Gul'dan: Dieser durchsuchte just in diesem Moment den Geist des Magiers nach Geheimnissen. Der Eindruck von dessen Tod schleudert ihn in ein Koma. Darauf hat Orgrim Schicksalshammer gewartet. Kaum ist Sturmwind durch Garona Halforcens Mord an König Llane Wrynn gefallen, vernichtet er mit den Donnerfürstenclan den Schattenrat. Dann tötet er Schwarzfaust und präsentiert dessen Kopf der Horde. Der Rebell Schicksalshammer ist neuer Kriegshäuptling. Zweiter Krieg Als Gul'dan aus dem Koma erwacht, stehen die Dinge nicht gerade gut für ihn: Lediglich Cho'galls Schattenhammerclan, einige Akolythen und wenige Sturmrächer haben thumb|296px|Guldan "unterwirft" sich SchicksalshammerSchicksalshammers Zorn überlebt. Und direkt vor diesem wird er von zwei Kriegern "zitiert". Dieser stellt klar, dass die Horde nicht länger unehrenhaft handeln wird und das Gul'dan sich nun zwischen dem Tod und dem Dienst an der Horde und damit an ihm entscheiden kann. Der Hexenmeister erinnert sich an die Bilder von Sargeras' Gruft und wird ihm fürs Erste dienen. Daher interessiert ihn auch nicht besonders Zuluheds Geschichten von der Dämonenseele, die Macht die in der Gruft liegt ist viel mächtiger. Nun soll Gul'dan Schicksalshammer seine Loyalität beweisen. Dafür bedient er sich der Nekromantie. Er erweckt Sturmwinds gefallene Ritter zum Leben und erfüllt ihre seelenlose Leiber mit den Geistern des Schattenrats. Mit Hilfe magischer Gegenstände wurden sie zu mächtigen Hexenmeistern. Diese Todesritter waren Gul'dans Geschenk an Schicksalshammer. Als er wieder auf Teron Blutschatten trifft, kommt dem Kriegshäuptling das Gefühl das Gul'dans Leben zu schonen sich noch als Fehler erweisen wird. Als die Horde den Waldrand von Quel'thalas erreicht und die Runensteine erblickt, sucht Schicksalshammer Gul'dans Rat. Dieser erkennt die Macht hinter diesen Steinen. Doch reizt ihn die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens und der Runensteine nicht. Er funktioniert sie mit seiner dunklen Magie um. Als Altäre der Stürme aufgebaut erzeugt er mit ihnen künstliche zweiköpfige Oger. Viele von diesen sind sogar Magier. Diese übergibt er an Schicksalshammer. Da die Invasion von Lordaerons Hauptstadt, bevorsteht überlässt er Gul'dan sich selbst. Verrat und Tod Darauf hatte Gul'dan gewartet. Er will nun zum Grab von Sargeras reisen. Dazu führt er den Schattenhammerclan und die Sturmrächerclan nach Süderstade. Dort stehlen Sie Schiffe und segeln auf die See heraus. Fast problemlos vernichtet Gul'dan einen Drachenreiter des Drachenmalclans (was auch daran liegen könnte das der Reiter nicht wirklich auf einen Angriff vorbereitet war). Auf der See führen er und seine Hexenmeister erneut das Ritual aus mit dem Sie schon die Hand von Gul'dan erschaffen haben. Sie heben das Grab aus den Tiefen des Meeres hervor. An Land führt Gul'dan seine Sturmrächer in die Grabanlagen. Der Schattenhammerclan soll das Grab bewachen da man zurecht Schicksalshammers Zorn fürchtet. Der Black Tooth Grin Clan unter Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust tötet große Teile des fanatischen Clans, doch Cho'gall und einige seiner Anhänger entkommen. Rend und Maim glauben das Gul'dan seine Expedition nicht überleben wird und kehren zum dunklen Portal zurück. Gul'dan und seine Anhänger können problemlos Aegwynns Bann durchbrechen da diese damals keine Orcs kannte. Die eingesperrten Dämonen töten nach und nach alle Hexenmeister. Mit Runen hinterlässt Gul'dan seine letzten Gedanken bevor auch er von Dämonen abgeschlachtet wurde. Als er in Stücke gerissen wird kommt er zu der Erkenntnis das Sargeras ihn nur getäuscht hatte um die schmutzige Arbeit von ihm erledigt zu wissen. Nur in Warcraft 2 Da er weiß das auch Schwarzfausts Söhne Rend und Maim ihm nicht länger loyal sind verrät Gul'dan deren Pläne an Orgrim Schicksalshammer. Diese planten mit ihren Wolfsreitern einen Putsch. Schicksalshammer löst diesen Reiterverband auf und verteilt Sie unter den Kriegern der Horde. Ferner darf er die Ruinen von Schloss Sturmwind und Balor kontrollieren. World of Warcraft Im Schattenmondtal kann man die Vision beobachten, die Gul'dan zeigt wie er am Altar der Verdammnis die Verbindung zu den Elementen teilt. Erbe Sein Schädel wurde von Orcs geborgen die an der Schlacht um das Grab von Sargeras teilnahmen und die Dämonen töten konnten die Gul'dan erschlagen hatten. Der Schädel war zu einem Totem dämonischer Energie geworden, ferner lebte ein Teil der Seele des Hexenmeisters in ihm weiter. Deshalb wollte Ner'zhul diesen haben um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Ner'zhul öffnete mit seiner Macht die zahlreichen Portale die Draenor zerissen und in die Scherbenwelt verwandelten. Danach wurde er von Khadgar verwendet um das dunkle Portal endgültig zu schließen. Kurz vor der Versiegelung wurde er von einem Greifenreiter nach Dalaran gebracht. Während ihrer Invasion barg die brennnde Legion den Schädel und nutzte dessen Macht um den Teufelswald zu verderben. Der clevere Todesritter Arthas kannte Illidans Sturmgrimms Machthunger und informierte ihn darüber. Dieser vernichtete Tichondrius (einen Kerkermeister des Lichkönigs) mit der Macht des Schädels. Er selbst wurde in einen Halbdämonen mit dem Wissen Gul'dans verwandelt. So konnte er das Grab des Sargeras finden, musste aber auch Kil'jaeden dienen. Als sein Angriff auf den gefrohrenen Thron scheiterte fürchtete er nun dessen Zorn. Im schwarzen Tempel verschanzt verfiel er nun dem Wahnsinn. Bis er von seiner Erzfeindin Maeiv Schattensang getötet wurde. Der Schädel befindet sich wohl nun in Shattrath. Fähigkeiten Gul'dan galt als mächtigster Hexenmeister unter den Orcs. Das sah auch Medivh so. Sein Schädel belegte es, er war ein Totem unglaublicher dämonischer Macht. Nachem er die Verbindung zwischen Orcs und Elementen getrennt hatte hob er die Hand von Gul'dan aus dem Boden des Schattenmondtals. Mit einem Zauber vernichtete er die Sketh'lon Arakkoa. Er verwüstete deren Lager und verdrehte deren Geist. RPG Persönlichkeit Gul'dan galt als listiger und als der mächtigste sterbliche Hexenmeister der jemals existiert hatte. Gul'dan besitzt einen unstillbaren Durst nach Macht und eine rücksichtslose Persönlichkeit. Bereit Freund und Feind zu manipulieren versucht er ständig seine eigene thumb|leftStellung zu verbessern, dazu ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Auch wenn er an verschiedenen Projekten arbeitet und in Pläne verwickelt ist, ist dennoch sein oberstes Ziel das Grab von Sargeras zu endecken und die unglaubliche Macht des Titanen für sich zu beanspruchen. Nichts ist so wichtig wie diese Suche, und Gul'dan ist bereit Freunde und sein ganzes Volk zu opfern um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Gul'dan kann man nur trauen wenn es seinem eigenen Interesse dient. Er bietet unglaubliche Macht und Zahlung im Austausch für Hinweise und Informationen die nützlich sein könnten. Später tötet er die Quelle um die Bezahlung zurück zu erhalten. Gul'dan vertraut nur Leuten die sind wie er: offen und ehrgeizig, und die alles tun um ihr Leben zu verbessern. Er weiß das diese Leute durch das Angebot von Ruhm und Reichtum manipuliert werden können. Dafür fürchtet der Hexenmeister jene mit höheren moralischen oder religiösen Fähigkeiten, denn Sie sind nicht wie er. Sie wiederstehen seinen Angeboten und sind daher nicht verlässlich und vertrauenswürdig. Daher neigt er zu Bündnissen mit Schurken, Magier, Zauberern, Jägern und meidet daher Druiden, Priester und Paladine. Er ist ein treues Hordenmitglied und hasst die Allianz, selbst wenn Sie ihn weiterbringen könnten. Im Kampf Gul'dan beschwört Dämonen um seine Feinde abzulenken. Dann wirkt er Zauber und Flüche. Er ruft immer mehr Dämonen herbei um seine Feinde zu trennen und nach und nach zu besiegen. Er ist ein Fernkämpfer der einen Dämonenstab verwendet. Laut Brann Bronzabart ist er der mächtigste Hexenmeister der Geschichte. Galerie Vorboten Gul'dan (DE) da:Gul'dan en:Gul'dan es:Gul'dan fi:Gul'dan fr:Gul'dan it:Gul'dan no:Gul'dan pl:Gul'dan Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Hexenmeister Kategorie:Horde-NPC